Entre Burbujas
by Dreamorth
Summary: Ally ha tratado de huir de Austin para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero el rubio no se da por vencido fácilmente. Así que ahí, escondidos entre burbujas tendrán que solucionar sus problemas para hacer los amigos que eran antes... O tal vez algo más. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Austin&Ally No me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Disney y las respectivas compañías creativas. __Yo solo soy una aficiona más que ama jugar con los roles. La historia si es completamente mía, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. ¡Di no al plagio! Su publicación parcial o imparcial esta totalmente prohibido. _

* * *

_**Entre Burbujas. One-shot.**_  
_**By: Dreamorth.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Eso no es divertido!.- Chilló Ally tratando de hacer entrar en razón a los infantiles de sus amigos; según parecía ella había sido la única que maduró después de todo.

-¡Deja de tan amargada mujer! Dez está de acuerdo conmigo y seguro que cuando llegue Austin también lo estará.- Contesto dedicándole una mirada que no supo bien como definir.- Así que relájate, es solo un juego.- Concluyo la de chinos. Ally la miro con ojos de berrinche al mismo tiempo en que Dez la abrazaba por los hombros y le plantaba un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla, y entonces supo que estaba perdida. Cuando de Dez se trataba ni siquiera su mejor amiga Ally tenía opción, siempre ganaba el pelirrojo.

Y tal como supuso, Trish le sonrió amorosamente más cuando su mirada se dirigió a la morena cambio abruptamente por una severa. Suspiró derrotada.

-Bien como quieran, pero yo no voy a contar.-Replico dándose la vuelta lista para marcharse y a juzgar por el ruido de dos pares de pisadas apresuradas a sus espaldas ellos tampoco estaban dispuestos a encontrar, así que solo quedaba él.

Ally tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al notar la ironía de la situación, tenía asegurada la victoria, después de todo ella era una experta escondiéndose del rubio. Todo un arte que perfecciono durante un par de años.

Cerro los ojos un momento tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza –aunque era prácticamente imposible- recordar su adolescencia solo ponía un peso sobre sus hombros y la hacía sentir completamente miserable, así que mejor no reparar en ello. Con un gesto aburrido estudio la estancia donde se encontraban: La casa de Dez. Solo tenía que encontrar un lugar donde jamás la encontraran y pudiera sentarse en la oscuridad a esperar que no la viera nadie ¿Sería eso posible? Haciendo uso de su dotado cerebro sobrepaso las ideas, un lugar donde ninguno de sus distraídos amigos pudiera encontrarla… ¡El viejo cuarto de lavado del sótano! Segura de que en ese lugar inesperado a nadie se le ocurría buscarla, se encamino rápidamente hacía allí. El cuarto carecía de luz por la falta de ventanas, y solo había tres pares de viejas lavadoras destartaladas en el minúsculo espacio lleno de polvo y alimañas por su falta de uso. Ally le tenía pavor a las arañas, así que no esperarían que estuviera allí. Lo que no sabían es que los arácnidos se quedaban cortos contra el miedo que le provocaba enfrentarse al rubio.

Trepo la lavadora hasta lograr sentarse en la tapa, con los pies colgando hacía afuera se entretuvo meciéndolos de un lado para otro mientras jugaba con sus dedos, en un vano intento de distraerse. Austin… Austin… ¡Maldito rubio oxigenado que no salía de su cabeza! Él tenía la culpa de todos sus problemas. Todo había empezado un verano en la tienda de su padre, Austin se había ofrecido a ayudarla a atender la tienda ya que estaría sola y Ally deseo que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Aburridos sin ningún cliente que atender decidieron tratar de componer una canción juntos, aunque realmente Austin no era de mucha ayuda, y ahí sentados como muchas otras veces en el piano algo cambio. Una descarga magnética se interpuso entre ambos y sin saber como o por qué, se terminaron besando. Fue un beso casto y tierno, el primero de Ally, y cuando se separaron mirándose incómodamente Austin se calló de culo al suelo, lo que aligero un poco el ambiente. Y entre risas tensas decidieron que sería como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero definitivamente no fue así, Allyson no pudo sacar ese momento de su corazón y los meses siguientes empezó a ver al rubio con unos ojos completamente diferentes, atormentándose con verlo cada día y comportarse como si nada. Trish no tardo en darse cuenta del cambio de su amiga y después de sobrepasar las ideas, la convenció de decírselo y declarársele. Unos días después cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar con Austin, el rubio llego emocionado a contarle que Cassidy había regresado de los Ángeles, y que tendrían su cita por fin. Y eso rompió eternamente el corazón de la morena. Para cuando ellos dos comenzaron a salir formalmente ella ya no pudo más y se fue.

Estudiando en otro país no tenía que ver la felicidad de su 'amigo' que no hacía más que lastimarla, se alegraba por él, de veras que sí, pero nada volvió a hacer lo mismo. Poco a poco se fue alejando de los chicos, yendo menos en vacaciones o dejando de conectarse para darle canciones a Austin, hasta que el trato se disminuyo a nada. Un año después Austin dejo completamente la música y sus sueños de ser famoso, y Ally no podía dejar de sentirse culpable; a pesar de que le dio el número de varias personas que morían por hacerle canciones al gran Austin Moon. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que los sueños del rubio se habían ido al caño por su egoísmo y nunca se perdono aquello.

Mantuvo contacto con Trish, y por medio de ella se mantenía a tanto de la vida de sus otros dos amigos. Dez y su amiga pronto comenzaron a salir, cuando hubieron superado su inmadurez y sus problemas se dieron cuenta que realmente tenían que darse una oportunidad. Y entonces los dos la convencieron de hacer lo mismo y volver a ver un grupo unido, como antes.

Pero ya no eran adolescentes, Ally estaba a punto de cumplir veintiuno. Eran adultos y debían comportarse como tal… aunque no era que Ally realmente lo hiciera, desde que llegó hace tres días había evitado por todos los medios interactuar directamente con Austin, evitarlo era toda una hazaña y no solamente por la persistencia del chico si no también por sus propios sentimientos.

Al verlo su corazón se aceleraba a tal modo que bien podría romperle una costilla o salir disparado por su garganta, eso jamás le había pasado con ningún chico más que con él. ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo su amor no había disminuido? Lo extrañaba más que nunca, pero no estaba dispuesta a humillarse de nuevo y ponerlos a los dos en situaciones tensas y poco agradables, pues sabia sin lugar a dudas que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

El rubio entro por la puerta principal de la casa de su amigo pelirrojo, cargando dos enormes bolsas con comida y provisiones para pasar la tarde todos juntos. Al llegar a la cocina y soltar sin consideración ambas bolsas noto el extraño silencio entorno a la casa. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Dez?¿Trish?¿Ally?.- Gritó pausadamente sin tener respuesta a ninguno de sus llamados. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscar señales de vida humana, encontró entonces pegada en la pared una nota adherible: '1, 2, 3 por Austin!' Con la horrible e irreconocible letra de su mejor amigo. Bufó entendiendo rápidamente la indirecta de la nota. ¿A las escondidas? ¿De verdad? Hacía muchos años que no hacía esas cosas de niños, él había crecido y… ¡Maldición! ¿A quien quería engañar? Estaba emocionado por encontrar a sus amigos.

Se frotó las manos e el pantalón y con la expresión más infantil emprendió en su busca, tan emocionado como un niño de 5 años, así era Austin. Un eterno niño. Pero ya no era inocente como tal, así que cuando escucho respiraciones entrecortadas debajo de la mesa de centro de la sala supo inmediatamente que no era buen momento para encontrar a dos de sus amigos. Procurando no hacer ruido para no interrumpir el momento entre Trish y Dez; se dio la vuelta hacía las escaleras, todavía tenía que encontrar a Ally y estaba seguro de que ella de verdad no quería ser encontrada.

Desde su llegada lo había estado evitando y no se comportaba igual con él, bueno en realidad antes de alejarse todo había cambiado. Pero Moon no era unos de esos chicos que se dan por vencidos fácilmente y no estaba dispuesto a perder una vez más a su amiga. Medito los lugares donde podría estar escondida, él la conocía mejor que muchos y especular su paradero no fue problema alguno. Primero fue al armario del piso superior y al no encontrarla ahí supo inmediatamente donde estaba: 'El sótano' Y lo supo, porque de haber querido evitar a alguien sería allí donde se escondería.

Ally estaba apunto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho pasos por las escaleras, alarmada se paro de un brinco y se dio la vuelta muriendo de nervios. Era él, lo sabía y lo presentía. Aunstin siempre la encontraba. El pensaría que lo estaba evitando, y aunque era un hecho evidente no quería que él supusiera que le importaba tanto como para huir de él, ni que tampoco supiera que se había prestado para jugar un tonto juego de niños –no le gustaba perder- así que decidió hacerse la desentendida. Se despojo de la sudadera y la metió de un tirón dentro de la lavadora; hecho unas 4 tapitas de un liquido supuso era jabón y cerro la tapa, apretando un sinfín de botones para hacerla funcionar, el aparato comenzó a funcionar en el mismo momento en que Austin entró a la habitación.

-Oh Austin has regresado!.- Dijo haciéndose la sorprendida, pero sin girarse a enfrentarlo, gritando para que se escuchara su voz por encima del ruido ensordecedor de la lavadora- Los chicos están arriba, creo que están juga…. Que… qu… que haces?.-Se interrumpió exaltada al sentir su presencia detrás de ella, cerca, muy cerca.

Las manos del rubio se posaron sobre el metal a cada lado de su cintura, haciendo una pequeña prisión con sus brazos; la sintió estremecer y su cuerpo sin desearlo reacciono a su llamado.

-Un dos tres por Ally, que estaba escondida en el sótano.- Murmuró cerca de su oído, con voz roca seductora pero fría.- Te encontré, siempre huyendo de mí.-La joven reacciono ante sus palabras y sin importarle que tan cerca pudiera estar se volteo a encararlo con enfado. Aunque su vista quedaba apenas en su ancho pecho y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacía atrás para verlo a los ojos, no se intimidó.

-Yo nunca huyo de nadie Moon.- Respondió altiva y con la barbilla en alto, Austin arqueo una ceja sorpresivo ante la actitud de la chica, más sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa que a Ally le ponía las piernas de pollo.

-¿A no? Y por que has estado evitándome desde que llegaste? Es más! Has estado evitándome desde los últimos años! ¿No es por eso que te fuiste y me d… nos dejaste?.- Corrigió su error, perdiendo los estribos y con una mirada desolada.

-Yo…Yo… ¡Yo no los deje!.- Tartamudeo al responder.- Y no te estoy evitando.. es solo.. es solo…-Tomó conciencia de lo cerca que estaban, de la manera en que su aliento de menta chocaba contra sus labios, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, de lo alto que estaba, y por supuesto de lo atractivo que se veía. Austin siempre había sido un chico hermoso, pero ahora era un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra, sus facciones ya no eran aniñadas y su cuerpo se había transformado en algo grande y musculoso, aunque delgado.- Yo solo… es..-Azorada y nerviosa mordió un mechón de pelo y bajo la mirada empañada hacía el suelo. Se sentía abrumada por verlo enfadado, y los sentimientos de haberlo extrañado tanto llegaron de sopetón.

Austin cambio su semblante al verla en ese estado, cerró sus ojos un momento y al volverlos a abrir estiró la mano tocando suavemente la mejilla de su amiga, haciendo que levantara la vista. Y al enfocar sus ojos en los suyos empañados por las lagrimas el aire se le escapo de sus pulmones.

Nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento. Los ojos nublados y la nariz levemente roja al igual que sus sonrojadas mejillas, su larga melena atrapada entre sus labios… esos labios que ahora mismo se moría por probar. Siguió con sus ojos el recorrido de la pequeña lágrima cristalina que se resbalaba por su mejilla y pronto murió en sus labios; sin pensarlo con el pulgar limpio su labio inferior, aplastando la gotita y acariciando su tersa boca.

Ally se estremeció y separo los labios inconscientemente todo había desaparecido de su cabeza, no había nada más que Austin y ese beso que tanto estaba anhelando, cuando el joven comenzó a inclinarse ella recobro el sentido; abriendo los ojos de golpe alcanzo a mover la cabeza, desviando el beso a su mejilla. El rubio abrió los ojos contrariado y se miraron largamente, diciéndose todo lo que no eran capaces de hablar.

Austin lo vio, lo vio en sus ojos, el dolor y el amor. Y todo se remoto a ese beso que ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar en el piano. Ally no supo que vio en los ojos de Austin, pero fuera lo que fuera le prendió un calor abrumador dentro del pecho.

Estaban apunto de decirlo. Los labio de ambos de abrieron para decir esas dos palabras…

Y entonces justo en ese momento la lavadora estalló, literalmente.

No se habían percatado del ruido que el aparato hacía hasta que fue muy tarde.

La tapa salió volando y un montón de espuma con burbujas de jabón llenó casi por completo la habitación.

Ally profirió un grito enterrando las uñas en los antebrazos de Austin, este por su parte abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de atraer a la joven asía sí y abrazarla justo antes de que las burbujas sobrepasarán su cabeza. Contuvo el aliento y saco la cabeza tratando de ver que Ally siguiera viva, era tan diminuta que seguro había quedado enterrada entre el jabón, con los ojos empezando a enrojecerse y el irritable escozor en las pupilas busco la melena castaña.

-¡Ally! ¡Ally!

-¡Aquí Estoy!.- Escucho el grito y desvió su mirada hacía ella, subida a otra lavadora. El aparato seguía arrojando espuma con fuerza y parecía que nunca iba a parar.

-Allyson hay que apagar esa cosa!

-¡Ya lo sé! No encuentro el cable para desconectarlo! Austin está pegado a la pared, no veo nada y me arden los ojos!.- Se quejo ella, aterrorizada.

-Quédate ahí arriba.- Rugió el rubio antes de hundirse en el montón de jabón. Gateando cerca de la pared palpo todas las superficies tratando de seguir el cable de la electricidad, jaló fuertemente con la intención de arrancarlo del tomo de luz, más se atoro con algo; forzado a abrir los ojos trato de apartar la viga de hierro que estaba tirada en el piso.

Justo cuando pensaba que no iba a poder, sintió unas cálidas manos posarse sobre las suyas y juntos lograron apartar la viga y desconectar la lavadora. Emprendieron de nuevo a la superficie tosiendo descontroladamente y dejando de lado esa sensación de asfixia.

Austin ayudo a Ally a subirse de nuevo a la otra lavadora, pues a pesar de haber parado de lanzar espuma las burbujas aún estaban muy altas. Y entonces Austin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas largas y profundas. Ally contrariada lo miro enojada.

-¡De que te ríes! No fue gracioso, pudimos haber muerto o, o... algo peor!.- Le regaño tallándose los ojos.

-¡De ti! Oh Vamos Ally eso fue la cosa más divertida de todas, Mírate! Estás toda despeinada y con los ojos rojos, como si hubieras fumado algo raro!.

-¡Austin!.- Apenada hizo un amago de intentar peinarse, pero escuchar su risa infantil y el brillo travieso en sus ojos la distrajo, eso era lo que más le gustaba del rubio, era como un niño, y a pesar de los años seguía teniendo esa chispa irresistible. Sin más lo acompaño en las risas descontroladas.

-Mírate tú Mónica!.- Río más al ver su expresión al llamarlo por su segundo nombre.- Santo cielo te vez terrible.- Alargando una mano tomo un montoncito de espuma de su cabello y lo soplo en su dirección, riendo.

Austin le devolvió la sonrisa embobado mirando a la chica, la cual ya se había parado ahora que la espuma había bajado y jugaba con ella, como niña. Inesperadamente se acercó a él, limpiándole el rostro con la palma de la mano.

-Mucho mejor, estabas todo chorreado no puedo creer…

-Ally... –La interrumpió.

-… Has visto como salió la espuma? Santo cielo parecía volcán activo…

-Allyson…-Intento una vez más.

-…Seguro mi sudadera ha terminado como jarro y…- Sin esperar más, Austin paso una de sus manos por su nuca atrayéndola a él, plantándole un beso en la boca, con la intención de hacerla callar. Apenas fue un rose de sus labios más se separó satisfecho.

-Lo siento Ally, de verdad lo siento… Yo… Dios santo te extrañe tanto. Tú… Yo… Nunca le dije a nadie por que había dejado la música, pero fue por ti Ally. Pero no, no por lo que tu crees.- Agrego rápidamente al ver la expresión de la chica.- Es... La música era algo de los dos, Tu escribías y yo rockeaba ¿Cierto? Y sin ti yo no tenía verdaderos motivos para seguir, es… si tu no estabas, yo no quería seguir con eso. Sé que te hubieras alejado fue mi culpa. Fue el beso ¿Verdad? Tú… te comportaste tan distinta desde ese día, lucias tan incomoda en mi presencia, tan forzada… yo me sentía culpable, por que nunca pude olvidar ese beso, y sabía que no sentías lo mismo por mi, dios sé que ahora mismo no sientes lo mismo que yo... Es decir...- Se paso una mano por el pelo despeinándolo, nervioso y azorado.- Por eso yo empecé a Salir con Cassidy, por que quería olvidarte y no quería que pensarás que yo... que te sintieras obligada y… Te di tiempo para superarlo y siempre trataba de hablar contigo, pero tu solo y yo… me siento tan miserable, por mi culpa te alejaste de Trish, de Dez y… Lo siento tanto Ally, perdóname.

Allyson escuchaba atenta, más incrédula a todo lo que el rubio le decía. ¿Él sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Sin notarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar a chorros de sus ojos, el lucía tan perdido y tan arrepentido. No podía reaccionar y los sentimientos golpeaban con tanta fuerza su pecho que se quedo muda, total y completamente muda. Moon malinterpretando su silencio lo tomo como un ' .te' y con la cabeza baja se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Antes de poder dar un paso siquiera, la mano de Ally lo detuvo y lo atrajo hacía ella plantándole un beso que le hizo vibrar hasta el esófago y el hígado, le devolvió el beso mordiendo sus labios con fervor mientras acariciaba su cintura, perdiéndose entre el dulce sabor de su boca.

-¿Ally, Austin están bien? ¿Qué a pasado? ¡Chicos!.- Escucharon los gritos de Dez desde el piso de arriba, se miraron pícaramente estallando en risas traviesas.

-Austin Moon, me encanta tenerte así.

-¿Así Cómo?-Preguntó haciendo un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula.

-Entre burbujas.- Contestó antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un glorioso beso sabor jabón 'súper seca rápido'.

* * *

Bueno se me hace raro publicar por acá pero... resulta que hoy estaba viendo Disney y no tenía realmente nada que hacer, y ¡pum! aparece este programa que nunca había visto y me gusto, me inspiro a escribir algo así (:

Realmente los protagonistas de la serie tienen mucha química y te hacen sentir ese 'no se que' tan osom así que tadaaaa!

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo! Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo pero bueno, se va escalando un poco.

Así que muchas gracias si has leído esto y si tienes ganas de dejarme un review sensualóh en el cuadrito de acá abajito te estaré eternamente agradecida. Tal vez hasta te preste a Austin para que te cante en el oído alguna vez xD

¡Nos vemos pronto muchas gracias!


End file.
